The present invention relates to a guide post assembly of an electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,472 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 82203331 disclose connectors having guide posts. The guide posts disclosed consist of poles. When the poles on one connector and corresponding holes on a mating connector are not accurately manufactured, the two connectors may not properly mate together. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.